Fireflies
by Blackfire 18
Summary: Queen Clarion and Fairy Mary get together for tea to catch up and discuss the newest arrival, Tinker Bell. Unfortunately, Tink chooses that night to try her hand as a light talent and Clarion sees the tinker chased by fireflies.


**Fireflies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tinker Bell or any of the characters there within; they are property of Disney. This story is not for profit, etc.**

Fairy Mary stood on the threshold of the Tinker's workshop, clutching a letter and looking out at the orange-blazed sky. The fresh, spring air was crisp and the warmth of the day remained in a pleasant breeze that lazily lifted the fairy's green leaf skirt.

The tinker overseer had closed up shop for the day, telling her tinker's to take the evening off for all their hard work. Their efforts had made a sum total of thirty paint pots, ten acorn kettles (on back order from the kitchen), and fifty pollen pots. She was so proud of all of them that she deemed a good, relaxing break was in order. Though she expected each of her tinkers to return to the workshop at first light. After all, spring wouldn't spring itself!

But the fairy did not just send her workers home early as a reward for their production yield that day.

Fairy Mary opened her hand and reread the note given to her by a messenger fairy. The script written there was elegant and the message warm, just like its sender.

_Mary,_

_Please join me for tea this evening. I look forward to seeing you._

_- Clarion_

Fairy Mary looked up at the Home Tree towering over the Tinker's nook with its protective, softly rustling boughs. The tree was alive with light and life and its inviting glow lit the oncoming darkness like a meticulously carved lantern.

Fairy Mary inhaled once and lifted off toward the Home Tree.

She entered through the main doors at its base, forgetting how busy the interior of the tree was no matter the time of day. It had been a long time since her last visit. She fluttered up floor after floor, passing the laundry fairies busy at work, the dining hall smelling of a fresh batch of poppy seed muffins, the decorated homes of the fairies who dwelled in the tree, until finally she reached the highest floor.

Fairy Mary looked up at the queen's chambers, warmly lit and welcoming, but she smiled and shook her head.

Flying down instead to the library just below the queen's rooms, Fairy Mary hovered through the tunnel entrance; lines of pixie dust ingrained in the wood glowed brightly as she passed beneath them. The end of the hallway opened up to a yawning cavern of shelves layered with books; the skylights scored into the bark overhead allowed the last of the sunlight to filter onto a wall of books opposite, glinting off stray specks of pixie dust.

This was the queen's private library; it held records and documentations of all fairy doings, thoughts and ruminations of former queens, and favorite, recommended tomes of the royalty. Though the fairy library held over ten times the amount of books, the queen's library was often regarded as the more important of the two.

Fairy Mary studied the chamber a moment, smiling at the memories it called forth, until her eyes fell on a desk at center, occupied by the fairy queen herself.

The queen was bent over a large piece of parchment on the grand desk, her feather quill studiously scratching away. No doubt documenting all that had transpired that day as it was a part of the queen's duty to make record of business and happenings on a daily basis.

Of course, many queens before Clarion would have a royal-writer-talent fairy do the writing for them, but at the moment, Pixie Hallow was without such a fairy talent and the queen had told Mary that she rather liked creating entries. It made for a tight schedule, but spending time in the quiet chamber was a relaxing pastime.

Queen Clarion was so absorbed that Mary felt loathe to interrupt her.

So Fairy Mary watched and waited, smiling an affectionate smile.

There had been a time when Clarion was an apprentice to the prior ruler in Pixie Hallow, Queen Aurora, and a trouble maker to boot. The younger fairy used to slip into the private chamber through the ribbed skylights and sneak books out on a dare; often taking the diaries of past queens for her trophies, curious to read about their individual reigns.

Clarion had befriended Mary after a particularly wild game of fairy tag (and Clarion should have been studying instead of playing), when she had been cornered. Already well established in her understanding of pixie dust and its properties, she summoned a rather intense cloud of dust to escape the tight spot—but Mary had caught her on the other side. Impressed, Clarion had called Mary a friend since that day on.

Fairy Mary could still remember that day and how Clarion's eyes had lit up at being caught despite her complex trick.

Mary was often the more level-headed of the two, but with Queen Aurora's passing and Clarion's ascension to the throne, the new monarch had matured and adapted to the responsibility that came with a queen's governance.

That had been so long ago.

It was odd now, Mary thought as she gazed at the quietly writing queen, how Clarion appeared more regal than Mary remembered. The fairy could almost feel the stretch of years across the chamber and she suddenly felt much older.

Mary shook her head lightly and tilted her head to one side. Well, enough of that.

Fairy Mary flew into the chamber, coming into sight of the desk and Queen Clarion looked up from her parchment. Her bright blue eyes lit up and a genial smile greeted the newcomer.

"Mary! So good to see you." Queen Clarion swept up from where she sat and embraced her friend. "You're getting much too busy for me, I think."

"Spring is a busy time of year." Mary replied,

"Every time of year is busy." Queen Clarion laughed. "It's been nearly impossible for us to take tea together and I do so miss our visits."

Mary smiled apologetically. She did have to turn down an invitation to tea the other day because her tinker fairies had been behind quota. "You know as well as I I'd make any excuse to visit."

"Of course." Queen Clarion smiled and inclined her head graciously. "Are all the tinker fairies tucked away for the evening?"

"They best be because they'll be up early tomorrow." Mary crossed her arms over her chest and blew a sharp puff at a stray strand of hair.

"I'll try my best not to hold you late." The queen smiled at their inside joke and Mary returned it. "The usual?"

"Naturally."

Queen Clarion called a serving-talent fairy to bring up the tea while she pulled up a second chair for Mary. Mary dropped in the chair as Clarion settled back into the seat she had occupied a moment ago. She made a final note on the parchment and began to roll up the document when Mary leaned forward.

"May I see?"

The queen hesitated, a rare pink flush marring her soft cheeks.

"Oh! Well it's, it's not the day's record, I'd finished that an hour ago." She stuttered unusually, piquing Mary's interest. The queen laughed in shy embarrassment. "It's a poem."

"Oh, well now I most certainly must see it." Mary held out a hand as she did when she demanded a tinker show her latest work for quality control. Queen Clarion once had great promise with poetry and many fairies often teased she should be a writer-talent rather than a queen. Mary had always encouraged her to keep up the hobby, but Clarion's queenly duties often got in the way; so Mary was quietly excited to share this burst of creativity with her closest companion.

The fairy queen hesitated a moment more before unrolling the scroll and handing it to Mary.

"It's a work in progress," she warned.

Mary read over the piece and her eyes moistened.

"Oh, Clarion, it's absolutely lovely. You really should write like this more often."

The queen softly released the breath she had been holding in relief and Mary felt touched Her Highness still held her, Mary's, opinion in such high esteem.

"I was feeling inspired." The queen laughed, rolling the parchment up and setting it aside. "So, how is everything in the workshop?"

"Busy as always." Mary said, sitting back. "I'm pleased to report we are up to speed with production. Spring should be on time without any hiccups."

"Excellent." Queen Clarion said as their tea trays arrived. There was a pause as each fairy poured their tea and creams and set their cups to steep. "And how is our newest arrival serving on the tinkering front?"

An anxious look passed over Mary's face that the queen was too busy setting aside tea ware to see. Mary did not dare lie to Queen Clarion, but Tinker Bell was a worrisome subject at the moment.

The queen glanced up at Mary when she did not speak, blue eyes inquiring. Mary only held her tongue when a subject she was uncomfortable speaking about had been breached.

"Mary?" the queen's pencil thin eyebrows raised.

"Your Highness…" Mary began awkwardly and Clarion sighed.

"Oh Mary, how many times must I tell you? Call me Clarion."

"Of course, Your Highness—"

Queen Clarion made a sound of mock indignation. Clarion believed that their friendship transcended the boundaries set between them, but Mary insisted she address the queen with her title as an act of respect.

She raised her hands to her crown and lifted the golden tiara from her head. Mary gasped, reaching out as though to stop her as the queen set the crown down on the table. The ancient crown, when it did not rest on the queen's head, was supposed to sit on a pillow and Mary worried that another fairy would come and see this injustice and question the queen's judgment.

But Clarion wasn't finished.

The queen reached up again and began to pull the pins from her hair, allowing the golden tresses to cascade past her shoulders, her waist, her hips. She gave her head a light toss and the locks glinted and glittered as it caught the waning light.

And suddenly Mary was sitting before her friend of centuries past; a rambunctious young fairy filled with a spirit of adventure, trouble, and fun.

Mary felt the spirit pass to her and followed her friend's lead as she too reached for her chestnut hair, pulling the bun free of its pent bonds so that it fell about her shoulders.

"Much better." The queen said contentedly.

Clarion sat across from Mary, her grin as wide as a satisfied Cheshire puss.

The queen raised her teacup and Mary clinked it for cheers in earnest and the two drank.

"So, about the new arrival?"

"Well," Mary's eyes rolled to one side and her cheeks puffed slightly from her tightly closed lips. "Tinker Bell is a wonder, make no mistake, but she has some odd tendencies that seem to hinder her work."

Clarion's eyes widened and her devious younger self prowled behind her regal gaze.

"Such as?"

"Well, just the other day, Tinker Bell came to the workshop with a slew of Lost Things. I told her I didn't want them cluttering up the workspace, but I know she'd been out to the beach again because I could smell that foreign, metallic odor on her. And lately she's taken to finishing her work early and then she just…disappears.

"Disappears?" Clarion repeated, the dodgy twinkle glowing.

"Yes, I can't keep track of hide nor hair on that one. I've asked the boys if they know where she's gone and sure as a whistling kettle they don't. I don't know what to make of it."

"Mmm."

Queen Clarion sipped at her tea. Mary had not had the time or fairypower to keep tabs on the newest arrival, but the queen did. Tinker Bell, as her scouts reported, had been spending much of her time (more time than a tinker fairy should) outside of the tinker workshop, flying with her new friends. Perhaps it was just a coincidence, but each fairy she shared company with was of a different talent guild. Tinker Bell had been shirking her tinkering duties…and just this morning the new arrival had been spotted with Silvermist trying to _carry water_. Surely, even as a new arrival, Tinker Bell would understand that only fairies of the water talents would have such an ability.

But Queen Clarion wasn't sure if she had the heart to relate her suspicions to Fairy Mary. The last time Queen Clarion had seen such a bright glow of reception between a fairy and her talent, was when a young Vidia had picked up the whirlwind.

Vidia promised to be one of the greats and Clarion had kept an eye on the fast-flying fairy, but Vidia had rebelled and forged her own way; breaking any and all that happened to be in her path. Clarion still cared deeply for Vidia, but the fast-flyer seemed determined to forever create discomfort for the queen and her court.

Now the new arrival had come with a glow even brighter than the astounding glow Vidia had received and Clarion secretly pledged to allow the newest to grow and mold and shape as needed to become a great. Tinker Bell had the promise of a great fairy, but if she was at odds with her endowment…

Clarion swirled her tea as Mary finished her small tirade.

"Has Tinker Bell appeared…" the queen paused to find the right word, "unhappy, with her work?"

"Hmm?" Mary's eyebrows knit together, as though the mere suggestion of a fairy not loving her talent was ludicrous. But suddenly Mary was wary. "Not that I'm aware of." The tinker overseer's eyes narrowed. "Why? What do you know?"

Clarion looked over the rim of her cup at Mary. Her intuition was unfounded, but she was rarely wrong about this type of feeling either. Suddenly, a sharp movement passed over the extent of the skylights and the queen's blue eyes followed it. She replaced her cup on its saucer. The subject turned.

"You did say you had sent the tinkers off to bed, didn't you?"

"I did." Mary said. "Clank had a little spill just before closing that needed cleaning, but beyond that—"

"Do you recall Tinker Bell being in the workshop at all today?"

Fairy Mary's eyes rolled up in thought while the queen's gaze, still intent on the outside, swung left.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see her today." Mary admitted. "My goodness, what can that tinker be up to?"

"Mary, I may be imagining things, but I believe I just saw Tinker Bell flying by with a horde of fireflies in hot pursuit."

Mary's face screwed up in confusion.

"What?"

Queen Clarion indicated the windows above them with a tilt of her head. Fairy Mary turned, only having to wait a moment before a green clad tinker fairy went streaking through the night sky with some fifteen fireflies following her every twist and turn.

Mary shot out of her chair and to the windows with Queen Clarion following a bit more slowly. Mary exhaled a strangled cry, stuffing her hands into her mouth. The fairy's brown eyes whipped and spun and loop-de-looped in time with Tinker Bell's erratic flight pattern. The queen had reached the second story and hovered beside Mary, blue eyes wide.

Mary could feel her cheeks burning for this embarrassment. Right before the queen!

The youngest of her talent guild's backside was brightly lit and the night insects were on her like stink on a stinkbug. Mary slapped her forehead so that it made an audible noise.

"Your Highness," Mary implored with a turn to Clarion, "I-I can explain!"

But Clarion's lips were curved into a smile and her eyes distant.

"What fun." She murmured.

Mary's eyes flickered to one side and she bit her lip. But she remained silent.

"I remember a butterfly race that went something like that." The queen continued uninterrupted. She chuckled almost to herself. "Tinker Bell. I see my younger years in her."

Mary, hovering directly beside the queen heard every word, and gave a little uneasy smile herself. Queen Clarion, anticipating Mary's anxious escape, waited only a moment longer.

"Well, I suppose you will no longer be able to relax with this on your mind," the queen tilted her head to where Tinker Bell had been pelting to last, "so you may leave if you wish. I will miss your company of course." Clarion began to flutter back down to the table below and their cooling teacups. "I know what Tinker Bell has been up to." She admitted at last. "And my suggestion is to let her experiment, just…don't let things get too out of hand."

Her blue eyes went to the windows and she was smiling broadly at Mary again as the latter groaned and rolled her eyes in mortification.

Dismissed, Mary quietly thanked the queen for the short time they had shared together, which Clarion graciously accepted and returned with generous words. But Mary's apprehension at the awkwardness Tinker Bell had introduced with her display must have presented itself because Clarion stopped her.

"She will come back to you, I promise." Queen Clarion swept Fairy Mary into an embrace and smiled to reassure her friend that she thought no less of the tinker overseer. After all, they had been young once too.

Mary nodded and extracted herself from the royal quarters, thinking up all sorts of punishments for a certain tinker fairy who had lit up the night sky with fireflies.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hooray! Another Tinker Bell fic. I still can't explain why I love it so much, I just do. I've read almost all the books, but I gotta say I just love the movies. So I just had to write something on Clarion and Mary because of their friendship in the movies. All it takes is one glance for me to build a fanfic and I'm off and running--and that glance happened to be at the end of the first TB movie. (Though it occured again in the second and I couldn't stand it any longer, I just had to write it.) I've always loved to get the dig on royalty; their childhood's, rise to the throne, friends they've made along the way, and these two just fit every preliminary I've been waiting for. It was fun!**

**I actually did some back research hitting up sites and their relationship is legit (despite the obvious hints in the flicks) and I just loved writing the two of them chilling, shirking duties for an hour, with Tinker Bell as a rather large topic of conversation. I figured Clarion must have told Mary about the whole light-talent incident (solely from her reaction to Tink's hammer-glow), and I thought it would be even funnier if they had witnessed it together. Tah-dah: Story. Plus, I've got a soft spot for the queen--and absolute adoration for Vidia. I wrote a fic for Vidia so Clarion was next on the cutting board. They're awesome.**

**Anywho, I hope all who read enjoyed and please leave a review!**

**Blackfire 18**


End file.
